Tricyrtis formosana. 
xe2x80x98Gilty Pleasurexe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Tricyrtis formosana, of the family Liliaceae, which originated as a chimeral separation in tissue culture from Tricyrtis formosana xe2x80x98Gilt Edgexe2x80x99 (an unpatented plant).
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant.
This plant is characterized by the following:
1. Gold colored leaves.
2. Vigor and clean appearance.
3. Attractive purple spotted flowers with a yellow throat.
Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.